The Purge
by Wonderfull Dreams
Summary: Warning not meant for younglings. Not Order 66! Ever year the Jedi are given one day of release. {follows ahsoka}
1. Chapter 1

Every year, once a year there is one day, just one, when there is no code. Even in this time of war and destruction all jedi are called back to the temple and locked inside. All the younglings and elderly jedi, who wish not to participate, go to a secret underground wing of the jedi temple so not to be hurt in the happenings of that day. The jedi temple blast doors are closed so not to let any non-jedi in but it's mostly there to keep all the jedi from getting out. On this day anything can be done, to the one exception. You may not kill anyone but you may come close so very very close. Also any feelings you have towards any one can be released and because of this the day before all female jedi were given birth control shots just in case. This day gives a chance for the jedi to clear their emotions so that the rest of the year they will be able to be the normal jedi everyone in the galaxy knows and trusts. And the one thing that makes this whole thing work is that after that day is over it is never spoken of again till next year. None of it is. Not even a little, because if it was, well, that would defeat the purpose of it. This is a day of pure emotion and because of this Sith like thing they are also all given force repressors just to be safe. So that's it, that's what that day is all about, and because of that it will always be none as….. _The Purge._


	2. revenge

Ahsoka Pov.

I hear the blast doors close and the alarms go on. The younglings are gone; we are cut off from the force, and locked in with our emotions. I have two missions… first, to survive but I don't think I've done anything to make anyone to hate me all year so that might not be a problem. Second, find curtain patawans and show them hell.

I walk out of my room. The halls are dark and empty but that's ok I know where I'm going. I know who I need to find. I keep walking down a hall as I am I pass two masters who are making out and starting to undress. I slow down to get a view but remember my plan of revenge and carry on from the mesmerizing sight. I walk into a forgotten training room to see just the group of patawans that I am looking for. They're just sitting there like the goody two shoes that they are. Thinking that no one would hurt them on this dark day, but they were wrong. This group of patawans was always my main source of torment during the year. They always made fun of how small I was or that Anakin only took me on in pity. And they did it a lot, as if this day would never come, as if they thought they could hide from me for the full 24 hours. I'm here now, and I feel my excitement burst. I walk slowly so they won't hear or see me, not yet at least. I close the doors and break the panel so no one would leave. The noise of me breaking the panel got their attention and I can feel there fear rise from the little grasp I still have on the force. I smile. It's dark so they can't see my face. One of the girls speaks up, "Who's there, we have done nothing." So much fear in her voice. I love it so much. "Oh, but you have." I spoke so dark and sinisterly yet so calmly and quietly. I start to slowly walk out of the shadows. "You thought you were safe." I come closer and closer. "You thought that I would forget." I'm closer. I can hear them sob in fear. "But I haven't and now it's my turn." I fully walk out of the shadows so they could see my face. There all huddled together with shocked faces. "How…..how did you find us." One girl snarled out of the blue. I stay calm which freaks them out even more. "Oh, I've been out on enough missions to know how to sniff out cowards." The so called leader of their little click stood up, "Please, you couldn't take us on you're a shrimp." She spat. The other girls stood up with their new found confidents. "Come on then I bet you couldn't take one of us on, Slowka." I shake my head slowly they came closer. Ok Ahsoka just a little closer and there yours. Closer just a little closer. One more step And…..Go, I shot towards the first girl with my enforcedly speed and K.O.-ed her to the ground with one punch. Before any other girl could react I spun around with a kick and broke the next girl's perfect face. She fell over. Three more. In a split second I grabbed a bunch that was aimed for my sensitive head tails. With her arm in my hands I swing her around into the other girl. With them on the now on the ground I kicked them both on the head hard enough to knock them out. One left. I turn around to see the last one, the leader, backing away slowly in fear. "Please I'm sorry…..I'm sorry." She sobbed hard. "No you're not but you're going to be." She was now backed against the wall, she slid down her arms were covering hear head. "I want you to beg." I said simply. "Wh…what? She asked. "I said I want you to beg, bag me for mercy, BEG RIGHT NOW!" I practically screamed, she sobbed ever harder. "Mercy"

"Louder!"

"Merci"

"Again!"

"Merci!"

"One more time"

"Merci"

I smiled and came closer and hold out my hand. She looks up at me not sure what to do. I smiled and gestured to my hand. She slowly took it and I helped her to stand up. She was on her feet and I turned around to let her get some composer. She took a few breaths and was about to speak but before any words of gratitude left her mouth I turned around and beat her up to inches of her death. I even had to check to make sure she was still alive. She was. I'm not careless. I turned around to observe my work and I was satisfied. And that's how my Purge ended. Well at least… that what I thought and I blacked out.


	3. lust

I woke up in a bed. Well I think it's a bed. It's soft and a bit bouncy so ya I'm in a bed. The room is dark but for some reason I feel like I know where I am. Then it hits me, I'm in Anakin's room. How do I know? Well it smells like him. Is it creepy that I know that? Not really I have a great sense of smell and hearing. And thanks to that I also know that I'm not alone. I look to the right corner of the room "Master" I said bluntly them I looked to the left "and Obi-wan." They both came out of there corners smiling at me. "So tell me my masters what have I done to anger you in the past year?" I asked simply while keeping a calm blunt voice.

They came closer, "Oh my sweet Patawan you have done nothing wrong, nothing at all that's the problem." Anakin purred. Both came up on the bed slowly crawling towards me.

"Indeed, you are perfect, to perfect, the way you walk around everyone as if you are made of candy. Yet you are too selfless to notice." Obi-wan purred along as well. As they came closer they both trailed their hands up my legs. I gasped in pleasure but then gasped again when I realized that I was completely naked and in a bed with two sexy masters crawling up my legs.

"So what is this then, pure lust or am I missing something?" I asked. "They both grin like mad men.

"Ya, this is about lust but it's also about making you suffer." Anakin explained "But I have done nothing wrong" I said simply. But by this time they have both crawled up next to me all the way so that their faces were inches away on both sides.

"No, you have failed to see how much me and Anakin really love you, how absolutely terrified we get when you get hurt on missions or how miserable we are when you aren't around." Obi-wan stated.

"But I haven't been around for that long and you two did fine before a came along." Anakin and Obi-wan both looked over me into each other's eyes. Anakin spoke softly.

"You're right snip, we were fine." He started to lean over me as did Obi-wan squishing me in between them.

"Yes, Just Anakin and I were just fine." They both leaned in more so that their lips were an inch apart. I looked up at them with mesmerized eyes. But before they went any farther they slightly look down at me and grind. I can't speak; it's just too much as I watch them look back at each other, lean in and start making out inches above my own head. I can feel myself heat up in excitement. And it wasn't just a peck on the lips, they were really at it. As if I wasn't even there, this ticked me off royally. I give them a few seconds to finish, but they don't so I shot both of my hands into each of their tunic pants and I grab there groins. They both gasp out in shock as I took my hand out of their pants with a smirk.

"Though I must say the view was extremely hot, I do not wish to be forgotten my masters" I purred. They both look at me then each other and back to me. Anakin came in first.

"I'm sorry Soka." He then pecked my on the lips and lifted his head. Obi-wan then came down, "However would you forgive us." And he Stoll the same kiss the Anakin took.

"Is there anything we could do to make it up to you?" Anakin whispered into my right head tail then he started to suck on it.

"You're wish is our command Ahsoka so what is it that you need?" Ob-wan then started to kiss my left head tail. I tried to answer but I was panting so much as the pleasure scale shot through the rough. "I…..I..." but I could finish my sentence.

"What was that?" Anakin chuckled "We can't here you" I shut my eyes tying to concentrate.

"I….need"

"Got on" Obi-wan encouraged. My eyes snap open.

"I need you both…..right now." I gasped out with the little composure I have left. And that set them off; as they ripped off their clothes I smile into the night knowing that this is my paradise. Right here with these two as we made love into the night….

I wake up in a dark room on a bed that I quickly realize was not empty. No, there were two jedi masters curled up on both of my sides. I smiled as I recall of the events of last night. But then I became sad because I knew the purge was almost over and when it was over the event that took place last night will never have happened and we'll just go onto are normal lives. I slip out of the bed and stad up. I watch both masters sleep and I smile once again. Well at least we had last night. I then leaned in, gently not to wake them up, and kissed both of them one last time till next year. I leave my masters bedroom and enter mine without looking back. I sit down on my bed and start to meditate. I think about my role as a jedi, I think about everything the purge stands for and what would happen to us if we didn't have it. But mostly I thought about the two masters sleeping in the other room. I feel lights on my closed a lids. I look out my window to see the sun starting to rise. And as it rises it signals the end of the purge. Soon me and my Master will be back on missions that will put us in harm's way and take us far away from home. The youngling and elders will go back to routine with the rest of us as we bare another year. I stand up and walk to my window. I hear the blast doors open and the ending alarms ring. It's over, it's done. My name is Ahsoka Tano Patawan to Anakin Skywalker and this is how my Purge ended.


End file.
